


The Return of the Brick

by LeoValdezIsHot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Grace is a Dork, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot
Summary: Piper always thought that her two best friends had a relationship that just could not be destroyed.But then she catches Jason doing… weird things.After that, she's not the same person she once was.
Relationships: Brick/Jason Grace, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Return of the Brick

“Jason? Are you okay?,” Piper asked concerned as she was standing in front of her friend's cabin.  
This evening they'd all decided to sing campfire songs and roast marshmallows to celebrate the anniversary of Gaeaʼs defeat , but Jason had just disappeared a few minutes after they'd started, seemingly unnoticed by the other ones.  
If Leo had snuck away alongside his boyfriend, Piper would know what they were going to do and definitely wouldn't go after them.  
But Jason had gone alone.  
He'd been pretty jumpy and nervous all day, Piper was scared that something was wrong with Camp Jupiter's golden boy and her best friend.  
“Sparky?,” she asked when he didn't answer, more anxious this time.  
Finally, the door was opened and Jason stepped out, his eyes bright and very blue and he was holding something in his hands.  
“Uhmm…Jason? Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah! Why wouldn't it be?,” he asked, raising one eyebrow.  
“You… Ran away from the campfire and now you're here and… Jason, sweetie, you're hiding something aren't you?,” Piper asked, looking at the thing the blonde was holding in his hands.  
“ 'am not!”  
“What are you holding there, then?”  
Jason raised his hand and revealed the brick he was holding.  
Piperʼs jaw dropped.  
It was probably the cleanest brick she'd ever seen, washed at least ten times since it was shiny and there was a red ribbon around it.  
Slowly, Piper shook her head.  
“Why do you have a brick?”  
Jason cocked his head to one side.  
“Why? That is my new boyfriend!”  
“You're… Wait did you and Leo break up or what?”  
Jupiterʼs son furrowed his brow.  
“Leo? No, me and the stapler broke up. It hurt me,” he pointed at the noticeable scar at his mouth, caused by the stapler he'd tried to eat when he was a little child.  
“I'm not into abusive relationships so I decided to get a new boyfriend.”  
Piper was staring at him for a moment, trying to figure out if her friend was joking.  
Jason was rarely joking, but he just had to!  
There was simply no way Jason was really thinking that this brick was his lover.  
He wasn't that crazy.  
So Piper simply decided to jump on the train and make a joke too.  
“Well, this now isn't the healthiest relationship too, right? Didn't the brick hit you in the head an knock you out?”  
It was the same brick that had hit him after Leo had blown up New Rome, Piper didn't want to know how Jason had found it again.  
To her horror, Jason was gazing at her, blinking rapidly as if he was really thinking about what she had just said.  
“Well, we had a rocky start,” he responded at last, sounding weirdly cheerful.  
“But it's gonna go well, I know it will.  
Now leave us alone, please.”  
He closed the door right in front of Piper and left her to stay in the soft rain that had started to fall by now.  
Shaking her head, mumbling under her breath, Piper returned to the campfire.  
Perhaps the brick hitting Jason's head had left some serious brain damage.  
Leo, who was currently roasting a marshmallow with his bare hands craned his head too look at Piper.  
“Hey, do you know where Jason is.”  
Piper looked at him for a while.  
Did he know that his boyfriend was „dating” a brick?  
Piper knew for sure that she would never be able to look at Jason normally again, and if she was Leo she probably couldn't hold hands with him or kiss him or…you know, if she knew what he'd done with that brick prior to it.  
“Leo I – I think Jason and you are over”.”


End file.
